Cupid's Arrow
by Funny Owls
Summary: After Thalia was hit by one of Eros' arrows, Artemis kicked her out of the hunt. Feeling lost, Thalia wonders around, in search of Eros to convince him not to shoot the other arrow. When she meets someone unexpected along the way, things get a little shaken up. Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely people! Thank you for at least viewing this story! I will try to make all facts accurate, and write like a boss. Please review or PM me a tip to make my writing better.**

**To haters of this story: Whatever you say can't make me delete this story. I really don't care what you think. I appreciate FLAMES, but I prefer CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, as it is HELPFUL. I'm a WARON (inside joke. wacko/moron) and proud.**

**WARNING: This chapter will be short. But I plan on making longer chapters in the future.**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: AHHHH! I want the Blood of Olympus to come out SOO bad, if I was Rick Riordan, I would not be wasting my time, writing fanfiction, instead of writing a book I so desperately need!**

Chapter 1

Thalia's POV

I woke up with a start. _Stupid dreams, _I muttered to myself. I decided to take a walk to clear my head before everyone else was a wake. I strolled through the woods. I spotted a majestic owl perched on a branch. I admired it for a few minutes, until it left it's tree and flew away. Unfortunately, the owl had reminded me of my friend Annabeth.

She was my best friend. I'd known her since she was seven and I was twelve. Since I 'd been stuck in a tree, she'd caught up to me in age. As I'd joined the Hunters, it seemed like I'd permanently stuck a day from sixteen years old. She was older than me. I sighed.

Watching my friends grow older, while I remained the same age was taxing. It made me question staying with the Hunters or leaving. _No,_ I told myself, _this is where you belong now. _I then realized what had been nagging me in the back of my mind.

Something was wrong. It was too still.

Danger was in the air. I could feel it. I notched an arrow and held my bow at the ready. The birds were silent. I whipped my head around, hearing a noise. A bush quivered. I prepared for something to leap at me. Finally, the creature showed itself. I was a bunny. I sighed at mentally scolded myself. _Getting frightened by a rabbit! Some Hunter you are!_

Getting distracted was my biggest mistake. I heard an arrow zip through the air from above. I ducked, and it narrowly missed my head, grazing my hair. I stood up, and with the speed of lightning, let an arrow fly in the direction of where the first arrow came from. My attacker came into sight as he dodged the arrow. He was supported by pure white wings and looked like a god. A harsh smile graced his chiseled face.

I notched 3 arrows at once and let them fly. With more speed than I thought was possible, he grabbed the arrows mid air, snapping them in half. I was so shocked, I let my guard down. Seizing the opportunity, he smirked cruelly and hit me in my calf with a golden arrow. Before I passed out, I managed to see something interesting on the arrow. Written on the shaft was, _Love Arrow !Extremely Hazardous, Do_ _Not_ Touch!_ ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This chapter isn't very long either, but I'm just setting up the scenario. Please review and tell me if you feel like I'm rushing it. I'm gonna keep this story with lots of adventure. I don't like those stories that start out as action, but end up being only romance. Romance is good, but adventure stories with only romance are annoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, as I am a girl, not Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 2

"Thalia!" a familiar voice shouted in the distance. I focused on the voice. My eyelids fluttered open. A face hovered over me. _Why is it so blurry._ "Thalia, what happened?" the owner of the face asked with a grave, yet concerned expression.

My vision came into focus. "I-I'm not sure, Lady Artemis." I responded tentatively. "I-I was walking through the woods, when something, _someone, _attacked me." I stuttered, remembering the winged person.

"What it look like?" Artemis asked urgently. "He had wings. He shot me with arrows." I winced, and suddenly noticed the bloody arrow in her hands. "The-the arrow had something written on the shaft. I'm not exactly sure what it was." I couldn't fully remember what had happened.

Artemis leaned forward in interest. "What was written on the arrow, Thalia?" I tried to recall what the words were. "It had something to do with love."

She stroked her face thoughtfully. "Nothing is written on the arrow." I was confused. I _knew _there was something written on the golden arrow. "There was. It must've faded. I distinctly remember there were words."

"You say it had something to do with love?" she questioned. I nodded. Her face was grave. "Eros."

"Cupid?" I asked in surprise. "I didn't think he literally shot visible arrows at people to make them fall in love."

"It depends on the situation. Only demigods get shot with physical arrows. And most of the time he makes it look like a monster shot it. And he rarely even uses visible arrows."

"So I'm a special case." I muttered.

Line break

"Thalia, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Artemis informed me the next day. "You can no longer be a part of this Hunt."

I froze. _She's kicking me out? _The Hunt was the only family I'd ever had, besides Annabeth and Luke. And that family had fallen apart. I'd been turned into a tree, and Luke had gone bad. Now Luke was dead, and Annabeth had a new family.

"W-why, My Lady?"

"I cannot accept a Hunter that has been struck by Cupid's Arrow. This decision is final. You will never be accepted back on this Hunt. However, since it was not your choice to inevitably fall in love, I will leave you unscathed."

I nodded mutely. "Either you are gone in an hour, or I will turn you into a forest animal, and my Hunters will track you down and kill you."

I left her tent, and started packing the little personal belongings I had. As I left the campsite, and entered the wilderness, tears started forming in my eyes. I pushed them back and shouldered my bag and headed in the direction of the nearest town.

Line Break

_Luke was right about the gods, _I thought bitterly. _They really don't care about us. They only wanted us around as long as we did their dirty work._

It'd been two days since Artemis kicked me out of the Hunt, and my supplies were dwindling. She hadn't given me any money, so I had to limited resources. A few monsters had attacked me. A hydra had melted most of my food and clothes with its acid. I retaliated by chopping its heads off, then setting them on fire with my lighting, but that didn't save my supplies.

I'd decided to find Eros and convince him not to fire the connecting arrow. Hopefully, I would find him before he did. But I had to track him to his palace in first, in order to confront him.

I kept my eyes open, and searched my surroundings warily. I felt like I was being watched. I saw nothing. But I still kept watch.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Expect lots of updates, because I'm out of school for a week! YAY! I will also try to update my other stories. Sorry if this is pretty short. It just made sense to end at this spot.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJO and HoO, otherwise I would've made there be Thalico.**

Chapter 3

I poked the glowing embers of my dying fire with a stick. An owl hooted in the distance. I'd been in the wilderness for a week now.

My life had come crashing down when Artemis kicked me out, but at least I wasn't turned into a squirrel, or worse, dead, although at the rate monsters were attacking me, I'd be dead in a week.

That was my attempt at be optimistic. _ Let's face it, _I said to myself, _My food will run out sooner or later, or the monsters would kill me even before that. _

I sighed miserably. Right now, my only goal in life was to prevent myself from being forced to fall in love. I had no idea what to do after that. My mind wandered to my brother, Jason. I wondered what he was doing, and if he was alright. I briefly considered joining him at Camp Half Blood (he'd converted to Greek after the war with Gaea), but I pushed the thought away.

Even though I had friends there, I didn't think I'd ever be happy at Camp Half Blood. Everyone already had their group of friends. They probably never even thought of me. I sighed again.

"Why so depressed?" a voice brought me out of my thoughts. I immediately grabbed my mace and turned it into spear form. I stood up, prepared to fight.

The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. "Could you put that away? I'd prefer you to not stab me with that pointy thing." Nico di Angelo said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and put my spear away. "What are you doing here Nico?" I asked suspiciously. "Why so unfriendly? The question is, why are_ you _here? I thought you were a lieutenant or something?"

I grit my teeth. "None of your business, di Angelo."

Nico put his hands up defensively. "Okay, jeez! Sorry for asking! As for what I'm doing here, Persephone got tired of me 'destroying her garden'." he used air quotes, "So I'm stuck up here. In my defense, I really thought some skeletons and spooky music would make it look more homey." I cracked a smile at that. "I saw you a few days ago, so I followed you out of curiosity.

"I knew someone was watching me. I must say, I'm impressed with you stalking skills." I said sarcastically.

Nico scowled. "I'm bored. I want something interesting to happen. With two children of the Big Three, something interesting is bound to happen. So I'm going to tag along with you."

"No. You are not accompanying me. I'm on my own in this quest." I said firmly.

Nico smirked. "We both know I'm going to follow you anyways, so it'll be easier for both of us if you just let me be a part of your quest. Plus, it'll be safer with two demigods, because we can watch each other's backs."

Unfortunately, I saw the logic in his words. "No taking advantage of me in my sleep, or you'll be short of an eyeball."

He wrinkled his nose. "I'm not like that. Besides, I'm not interested in you that way at all."

"Good, because I'm not interested in you either." I responded. "I'm going off to bed." I walked towards my tent and added, "Lag behind, you're left behind. Got it?"

He smiled. "Naturally."

I settled down and was lost in my thoughts. I was barely conscious when Nico entered the tent to sleep. "G'night, Nico." I mumbled.

I could hardly see due to the dim lighting, but I swore I saw him smile at my words. "Goodnight, Thalia.


	4. Chapter 4

**So…hi. I have a couple of things I would like to say.**

**French Demigod: I'm really sorry the House of Hades was spoiled for you, but I would appreciate it if you don't swear in your reviews, thanks.**

**EVERYONE! Please do not make any references to House of Hades in your reviews. Lots of people haven't read it, and I really don't want to spoil it for them. If you want to mention something concerning HoH, feel free to PM me, otherwise, be quiet about it.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4. I apologize in advance for not updating as soon as you all would like, but I have other stories that I've been neglecting, and I really need to get up to date with them.**

** And of course, there's school. Since I have this week off of school, the teachers will think "OH, they've had an entire week off, why don't we pile up on homework and tests!" So starting Monday, I can't update as often as I have been.**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, I have blonde hair, not grey hair, I did not make some of my favorite characters be in love with someone who is already taken (both Nico and Reyna), I did not make Thalia be an eternal maiden, etc. I think it's pretty clear I'm not Rick Riordan. All rights go to him. **

Chapter 4

The next morning, I packed everything up so we could get a move on. Luckily, the tent didn't have a bottom, so I just had to lift the tent up, instead of waking up a very drowsy son of Hades.

I really needed to get going, and I didn't have time to wake up Nico in a nice manner, so I kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nico yelled and glared at me. I smirked and said, "It's time to go." I started walking away.

Grumbling, Nico scooped up the little stuff he had and jogged to catch up to me. "So what is this quest you're on? You never told me."

"And I don't have to tell you." I replied smoothly. "How can I help you on your quest, if I don't know what we're looking for."

Unfortunately, he was right. "A god. Eros, to be exact." I said grudgingly.

He looked at me questioningly. "You mean Cupid? Why would you, a Hunter, be looking for the god of love?"

I ignored his question. His eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me you were hit by one of his arrows, and now you're looking for him to make sure he doesn't shoot the other one!"

"Why don't you ever mind your own business, di Angelo?" I asked bitterly.

"Why don't you ever answer my questions? Maybe you should bring into consideration that you're alone, and I'm trying to help!" Nico shot back.

That was enough. I'd been pretending that I was alright for the past week, but the truth was, I wasn't. I sat down on a rock, crying. "I can't do this Nico. I'm on a quest trying to stop myself from being forced to fall in love, but how do I know Artemis will even let me back even if I do manage to somehow stop Eros?"

Nico's face visibly softened. He sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so pushy." I sniffled. "It's not your fault, I've just been overreacting."

"I'm used to it. My dad gets mad at the slightest thing. Shall we keep going?" He said lightly.

I got up and brushed myself off. "Let's go. We have to see a certain love goddess about her son."

**Ooh, cliffy! I'm so incredibly sorry this chapter is so short. It made sense to leave it off right here. I promise I will try to make longer chapters. **

**Click that button. You know you want to. It' such a nice review button.**


End file.
